The present invention relates to a foot securing device for a footwear, particularly for ski boots which internally contain at least one presser.
Various devices which allow the foot to be secured inside a ski boot are currently known.
Some, for example, allow only the metatarsal region to be secured by means of a lever associated with a stem having opposite threads and arranged transversely to the shell; said stem interacts with two half-pressers which are specular with respect to the longitudinal middle plane of the boot and can be moved towards or away from each other.
Devices are also known which act by compression on a pawl which interacts with a presser inside the shell.
However, even in this case the securing action is only exerted at a single point, and the structure is considerably complicated, leading to hardly negligible bulks.
A ski boot of the type described for example in DE-U-8408172.4 is also known which comprises a shell having a longitudinal slot in which a wedge-like element is slidably arranged and interacts with an also wedge-like surface provided on the upper part of the inner shoe.
However, even this known type of device has disadvantages: the pressure is difficult to adjust, as it is not easy to position the wedge-like element inside the slot.
The position it assumes is furthermore deemed unstable in view of the considerable stresses imparted while skiing U.S. Pat. No. 4620377 in the name of the same assignee (corresponding to EP-A-85106274.5, filed on 5.22.1985) assumed included herein as reference, discloses a device comprising a kinematism which interacts in two separate points spaced along the longitudinal extension of a presser arranged inside the shell, in order to at least partially solve the above problems.
Though, undoubtedly valid, said device provides, however, a common adjustment for the two points, so that their adjustment cannot be selected independently and it is furthermore impossible to maintain the presetting of the adjustment on the metatarsal region.
The device is furthermore constructively complicated.